


Just a Couch

by ryan_yes



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I regret nothing and everything, M/M, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Unqualified Drabble, unmitigated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_yes/pseuds/ryan_yes
Summary: “Buck, it’s just a couch.”Eddie’s betrothed stood brooding, eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed, elbow in one hand, chin in the other, glowering at Eddie’s couch—soon to be Eddie’s old couch. Within the hour, movers were due to arrive to remove the couch and replace it with a new one. Eddie had saved for months. He was enthralled; Buck was not.--Eddie's excited to be getting a new couch, *finally*, but Buck has reservations.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	Just a Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Insufferable and inexcusable, I offer you this plotless, fluffy vignette in lieu of another chapter of my WIC because we're staring down the barrel of a potentially catastrophic US presidential election, my BFF tested positive for COVID this morning, and I do not want to do my calculus homework.

“Buck, it’s just a couch.”

Eddie’s betrothed stood brooding, eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed, elbow in one hand, chin in the other, glowering at Eddie’s couch—soon to be Eddie’s old couch. Within the hour, movers were due to arrive to remove the couch and replace it with a new one. Eddie had saved for months. He was enthralled; Buck was not.

As if awoken from a trance, Buck blinked and signed sharply. “It’s just a couch, but it’s not, Eddie. Four years—you, me, Christopher? We watched every Disney movie under the sun on this couch. You and I laughed, cried—”

“Made out?”

“ _Healed_. And yes, we got cozy.” Buck added with a shy smile. “The point is—”

“It’s seen us through a lot,” Eddie soothed. He stood behind Buck, his perfect Buck, and placed a solid but affectionate hand on the man’s shoulder. “I get it, Buck. But this is just the beginning.”

A renegade tear escaped Buck’s eye. In the light of a sunny afternoon, he assessed the couch one last time: the cushions dilapidated, sundry stains up and down the upholstery, and a hardback copy of the dictionary serving as a makeshift leg in the back corner. Buck smiled at the memory of the loud and unexpected thud that resounded through the house after Eddie had playfully pushed Buck back onto the couch and then straddled Buck’s lap, landing with the force of his entire body weight. The aging furniture was doomed from the start.

“The night we broke off the back leg,” Buck mused aloud, putting a hand to meet Eddie’s on his shoulder, pulling him closer so that Eddie fully embraced him from behind.

Eddie smiled and wrapped his arms around Buck’s. “What was it we told Christopher?”

“We told him it got heated playing Super Smash Bros,” Buck reminded him.

It clicked. “Which made things worse because then he thought we had played without him.”

The couple laughed together mischievously. It would have been neither the first nor the last time they played Smash Bros without Christopher.

Buck continued, “Couldn’t fool Carla, though.”

Eddie remembered, albeit a bit sheepishly. A few days after the incident, Carla had walked into the living room to drop off Christopher and happened to notice the spine of an uncharacteristically thick hardcover book sticking out behind the couch. Upon crouching down to retrieve the book and realizing that it was serving a specific purpose, a _new_ specific purpose, she said nothing but stood up and made a point to alternate looking back and forth between the broken leg of the couch and Eddie’s attempt at a straight face.

Christopher, observant but unwitting, had explained, “Dad and Buck broke it playing Super Smash Bros.”

Carla had then taken a moment to process the implications of that lie, which Christopher clearly had not himself fabricated, and turned to the boy’s father with an unimpressed glare. “That’s certainly _one_ way to put it, Eddie” she muttered cryptically, stepping to the side toward the kitchen, leaving Eddie to blush furiously as he tried not to laugh.

Back in the present, Eddie smiled and tightened his hold on Buck. “She wasn’t the only one who saw right through us.”

Buck chuckled in response. “No, but she was the only one who had the privilege of calling us out in your living room.”

Eddie laughed back. “Okay, so we’ve had some good times with this couch. I’ll give you that, but I think it’s okay for us to start having good times together on a couch that doesn’t have so many pizza stains.”

Buck’s grin broke into a full smile. “I get it Eddie. I guess I’m just an old sap.”

“If you’re old, what does that make me?” Eddie asked with a flirtatious edge, turning Buck around to look him in the eye with a face that _dared_ him to answer the question.

Without missing a beat, Buck leveled back his most exaggerated doe eyes and replied, with all the feigned earnestness he could muster, “A dinosaur.”

Charmed and annoyed, Eddie grinned, rolled his eyes, and leaned in to kiss Buck (in that order). “You really want to marry a dusty old fossil like me?”

Buck enthusiastically reciprocated the kiss, moaning ever so softly, and leaned back to answer the question, still playful, but completely sincere. “You’re not a fossil _yet_ , Eddie. We’re going to grow old _together_ ,” he teased, emphasizing the last word. He let Eddie think on that for a split second before pulling him into another kiss.

This kiss lasted slightly longer and grew a little deeper. Intimate though unheated, at least for now, the two men disappeared into the moment—hands in just the right places, bodies aligned, lips soft, warm, perfect. With lazy daylight shining through the window, the living room looked as warm as it felt, and Eddie pulled away just in time to see golden sunshine reflect just so in Buck’s baby blue eyes before the doorbell brought the real world crashing back down around them.

Eddie found Buck’s hands, pulled them to his lips, and kissed them. “Ready to grow old together on a new couch?”

Buck all but swooned. He took in Eddie’s glowing smile and answered, “Ready.”


End file.
